Love is Cyintah
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Namanya Haruka. Peri cinta jadi-jadian yang kali ini bertekad menyatukan Satoshi dengan orang yang dicintainya. Namun, ternyata pekerjaan sebagai cupid tidak semudah menembakkan panah asmara. Bagaimana Perjuangannya? Sebuah kisah lebay tentang bagaimana abstraknya cinta. ShigeSato. ShuHaruka. Warning inside. Humor gagal. R&R?


Love is Cyintah

**Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri. **

** WARNINGS! Shonen-Ai. OOC. Abal. Gaje. Typo menyebar. Humor garingisme.**

**Still Shigeru x Satoshi. Shu x Haruka. **

* * *

"Namaku Haruka. Prajurit Cinta, Srikandi pemburu cinta! Urusan cinta, _leave it to me_! Mau pasangan _straight_ maupun _slash_, akan kuurus semuanya! Cupid? Pensiun! Gelarku? Ratu Cinta! Okey~ bagi yang bercita-cita menjadi Mak comb—Mbak Peri Cinta, _stay tune_! Simak sepenggal kisahku ini!"

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat, dengan gaya amat imut, berpose metal, berdiri dengan gagah sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ada satu masalah, Kawanku yang super. Aku sedang dalam keadaan gemes. Iya. Gemes. Gimana enggak kalau target yang mau aku comblangi itu pengetahuannya sama sekali nol soal cinta? Ya. Baginya cinta adalah alien nyasar di Pulogadung yang sama sekali tidak dikenal. Baginya, cinta adalah merek MLM baru yang super belibet. Baginya, cinta adalah makhluk astral berwujud abstrak yang kalau datang tak diantar, pulang tak lupa meninggalkan kegalauan level stadium."

"Haruka, kau lagi ngomong sama siapa, sih?"

Haruka tersentak. "Nah, itu dia! Itu dia suaranya, saudara-saudara! Panjang umur dia!"

"Haruka?"

"Ahaha, cuma ngomong sama teman khayalan, kok. Namanya Sumiyem. Ayo kenalin," jawab Haruka ngasal sambil sembarang menunjuk arah. Padahal di sana gak ada siapa-siapa. "Sumiyem, ini temen dunia nyataku namanya Satoshi," Satoshi percaya saja. Ia memandang lekat-lekat sudut tembok itu. Ngibul. Kau ternyata berbakat ngibul. Kau hebat, Haruka! Maka gelarmu sebentar lagi akan bertambah, yaitu Ratu Ngib—udah, deh. Gelarnya gak elit gitu.

"Oh, iya. Haruka, temenmu unik juga, ya? Mukanya rada ancur gitu. Matanya keluar, berdarah-darah lagi. Kenalan di mana?"

"Hah?" sang gadis kembali tersentak. Mendadak ngeri. Ia 'kan cuma asal tunjuk. "Ahaha. Lupakan dia! Sudah, sana, urusin Takeshi. Katanya tadi dia mau meneliti tentang penyakit Demam Korea pada Pokemon tipe air."

Tak ayal Satoshi pun diusir oleh Haruka dengan menggunakan kemoceng, layaknya mengusir ayam tetangga yang nyolong ikan sarden. Gadis manis itupun menghela napas lega.

"Fuh~ bisa gawat kalau sampai dia tahu rencanaku. Rencana? Yep! Dialah yang bakalan kucomblangi. Dengan segenap kekuatan bulan—er... kekuatan cinta, akan kusatukan dia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ya, orang. Bukan Pokemon. Bukan alien. Bukan juga makhluk astral. Kenapa mendadak jadi merinding gini?"

Haruka mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya. "Untuk itu, aku sudah mencuri lihat isi buku ini. Buku warna biru dengan sampul Pikachu yang sedang _cosplay_ memakai wig berbentuk pantat ayam. Iya, ini diari. Ini diarinya Satoshi. Ini adalah benda yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Benda yang isinya tidak pernah ia bicarakan pada siapapun! Ini benda berharga yang berhasil kuculik mati-matian dari dalam tasnya. Hahaha, kau berbakat maling juga, Haruka! Kau hebat! Sebentar lagi gelarmu akan bertambah menjadi Ratu Mal—sudahlah."

.

_Minggu, tanggal x bulan z tahun xyzp._

"Kenapa pakai disensor gini, sih tanggalnya?" gerutunya mulai membuka entah halaman berapa.

_Dear, Sampan, Diariku. _

"Sampan? Nama diarinya Sampan?" alisnya naik sesenti. diedarkan pandangan ke bawah halaman, di mana ada tulisan kecil terpampang dengan amat imut; _Sampan is means Satoshi Tampan_.

"No komen. Mungkin Satoshi hanya khilaf," katanya _sweatdrop_.

_Wahai Sampan diariku. Hari ini aku galau sambil sampoan lagi. Mana Malem Minggu, gerimis pula. Sialnya aku kebayang-bayang Shigeru. Entah dia hutang apa sama aku sampai aku bisa mengingatnya seawet ini. _

"Khehe, ternyata dia suka sama Shigeru rupanya. Kalau gak salah, dia cucu Profesor Okido, kan, ya?"

_Hei, Sampan. Aku ini kenapa sebenernya? Aku sakit apa sih? T-Virus model apa yang sedang meracuni otakku sehingga pikiranku memikirkan dia terus?_

"T-Virus Model cinta, Satoshi~ cinTa-Virus," tanpa sadar Haruka pun menyahuti tulisan-tulisan curahan perasaannya Satoshi.

_Masa iya cinTa-Virus?_

"Iaealah!"

_Are you serious?_

"Dua-rious! Duh, kamu kok jadi sok polos gini, sih? Unyu~"

_Aku gak sok polos. Beneran. Plis, aku gak tau aku ini kenapa. Lupakan pemikiran bodoh soal cinTa-Virus tadi. _

"..." Haruka mingkem. Itu diari serasa menyahut semua kata-katanya. Dia keki. Dengan seperempat rasa gemes-keremes-keremes, Haruka menutup buku diari super gak _awesome_ tersebut, lalu beralih pada Masato, Satoshi dan Takeshi yang sedang duduk memandangi bintang-bintang di luar pondok sana, padahal malam ini mendung tebel dan gak ada satupun bintang yang nongol, baik yang nongol malu-malu maupun pede abis.

"Haruka. Ini sesuai permintaanmu. Kubawa targetnya," Shu—mantan rival Haruka masuk dengan membawa karung beras yang terlihat amat berat. Ya, dalam urusan pekerjaan "Cupid Cinta" Shu adalah _partner-in-crime_-nya Haruka. Dialah sesi turun tangan atas rencana-rencana yang telah disusun sangat mantap, terencana, dengan alibi super rapi oleh Haruka.

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Shu!" kedipnya genit.

"Hmph...! Hmph...!" terdengar erangan memberontak dari karung beras yang Shu bawa. Ditambah gerakan-gerakan brutal seakan ingin membebaskan dirinya dari dalam karung tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tinggal merancang bagaimana caranya dia dan Satoshi bertemu secara alami. Hm… alami," Haruka menjepit dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempol. "Aha! Hanyutkan karung ini ke sungai yang ada tepat di depan Satoshi. Agar yang bersangkutan menemukannya! Itu alami sekali, 'kan?" Haruka dan Shu segera berlari memutar menuju aliran sungai di belakang pondok. Tak lupa menempelkan stiker yang bertliskan 'Untuk Satoshi. Bukan bom, kok' besar-besar berwarna merah darah—niatnya, sih, pingin warna pink, tapi berhubung warna itu sudah habis, jadilah dipilih warna merah darah.

"Semoga selamat sampai ke pangkuan _uke_-mu, Shigeru Okido!" ujar Shu menendang karung itu masuk ke dalam sungai dan sukses terbawa aliran air.

"Bintangnya indah, ya?" ujar Satoshi yang matanya katarak mendadak. Dibilang _setting_-nya lagi mendung, juga.

"Satoshi," Takeshi menepuk pundak Satoshi. "Lihat itu."

Mengikuti arah telunjuk Takeshi, Satoshi pun menangkap sosok karung misterius yang hanyut terbawa aliran sungai. Sayang, stiker merah darah itu keburu rusak oleh gesekan bebatuan hinggak Satoshi tidak tahu kalau karung itu ditujukan untuknya. Biarpun begitu, Satoshi tetap saja penasaran.

"Apa itu? Ya ampun. Jangan-jangan mayat aborsi?" gumam Satoshi ngeri.

"Terlalu besar untuk mayat aborsi. Mungkin bayi Pokemon yang dibuang!" sambung Takeshi.

Merasa khawatir, akhirnya mereka bertiga berinisiatif mengambil karung itu. Membawa karung malang ini ke pinggir sungai dan membukanya.

"Hmph...!" dan betapa terkejutnya Takeshi dan Satoshi ketika melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di dalam karung. Shigeru. Dengan keadaan tangan terikat ke belakang, dan kaki yang juga diikat tambang tipis. Mulutnya disumpal dengan kejam menggunakan kaos kaki basah.

"Shigeru!" seru Satoshi, cepat-cepat membuka seluruh ikatan yang ada di tubuh teman masa kecilnya. Dari kejauhan, Haruka dan Shu melakukan 'tos sukses'. Kedua target bertemu!

"Kenapa kau bisa hanyut di sungai, Shigeru?" tanya Takeshi yang merasa agak janggal.

` "Entahlah," gumam Shigeru. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Seingatku tadi… aku sedang menerjemahkah transkrip data kiriman dari Isshu. Tau-tau ada orang gaje yang mukul tengkukku dengan pentungan. Terus tangan dan kakiku diikat. Mulutku disumpal. Begitu bangun, aku sudah ada di dalam karung."

"Siapa orang nista macam itu?" ujar Masato. Shigeru kembali menggeleng. Tidak ingat. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekarang. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tumbang, pingsan dengan mesra di pangkuan Satoshi.

"Berhasil, Shu! Dia benar-benar berhasil sampai ke pangkuan _uke_-nya!"

Dua Cupid-Cinta-Nista ini bahkan tidak sedikit pun merasa bersalah telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan.

(L. O. V. E. L. Y. 1)

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Matahari kembali bersemangat untuk memanggang bumi, dengan ekspresi bayi yang sedang ketawa-tiwi—_wait_, ini setting _Teletubbies_ bukan?

"Selamat pagiii!" riang Haruka menyambut tiga—atau empat untuk sekarang—rekan seperjalanannya. Dengan sekali lirikan maut, Haruka memandang dua insan yang sedang sarapan di pinggir meja.

"Hei, kok diem-diemman, sih?" Haruka menepuk pundak Satoshi. Sukses pemuda bertopi itu keselek garpu akibat tepukan Haruka yang lebih berasa kayak gamparan.

"Ayo, kita mulai hari ini dengan baik!" tanpa rasa bersalah, Haruka pun berlari riang ke luar, meninggalkan Satoshi yang kini (gentian) sekarat meregang nyawa di pangkuan Shigeru.

"Hem… ini hari pertama, Shu. Ayo mulai bekerja," bisik Haruka pada Shu yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Haruka mengeluarkan buku saku berwarna merah muda, dengan tulisan putih keriting; _Love Note_. Sebuah catatan percintaan yang jika menuliskan nama orang itu di kertas catatan ini, maka dalam empat puluh detik, orang tersebut akan langsung menderita penyakit bernama cinta.

"Kita lihat _how to use_ pada halaman awal. Berisi tips-tips untuk mendekatkan pasangan," mata Haruka berapi-api. Sudah tidak sabar dia ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi anak (sok) polos macam Satoshi kalau lagi jatuh cinta.

"Pertama. Ciptakan suasana tenang nan damai. Biarkan target berbincang berduaan. Semakin lama, kedua target akan berbincang semakin jauh. Jika suasana cukup mendukung, bukan tidak mungkin salah satunya akan mengutarakan perasaan."

"Bagus, Shu. Terima kasih sudah membacakan. Nah, Ayo kita giring Satoshi dan Shigeru ke bukit di sebelah sana. Kita buat mereka duduk berduaan dan berbincang-bincang," Haruka tambah bersemangat. "Ditambah lagi, mereka berdua 'kan teman sejak kecil. Pasti lebih mudah untuk mereka mengenang masa lalu atau berbagi cerita!"

Dua cupid jadi-jadian itupun mulai beraksi. Haruka kembali masuk ke dalam, menarik tangan Satoshi yang baru saja berhasil menelan bulat-bulat garpu yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Tepat di tepian bukit, Shu pergi ke atas bukit, menyiapkan tikar, kembang, kemenyan dan golok di sekitar—entah untuk apa.

"Haruka, ada apaan, sih?" Tanya Satoshi heran melihat tingkah Haruka yang berbeda dari biasanya. Haruka menarik paksa lengan pemuda itu, memaksanya duduk di atas tikar yang telah disediakan oleh Shu.

"Duduk di sini sebentar, ya," jawab Haruka semanis mungkin.

"Buat apa?"

"Er…" sebisa mungkin mencari alasan super jitu. "Em… duduk saja. Kudengar jam-jam segini nanti bakalan ada Pokemon Legenda yang _live show_ lagi dangdutan di atas bukit ini. Ini kamera, rekamkan untukku, ya?"

"Hah? Kenapa gak rekam sendiri aja?"

"Er… ada arisan OVJ di kota sebelah. Duh, aku mesti dandan dulu. Duh, 'Kan mau ketemu pelawak super ganteng Sasule. Udah dulu, ya. Bye!" Satoshi hanya bisa memandang heran pada Haruka . Gadis berbandana merah ini sesegera mungkin ngacir, menarik satu lagi korban—Shigeru—untuk naik ke atas bukit.

"Aaah! Mau ke mana?" suara Haruka membahana, membuat Masato, Takeshi dan juga Shigeru langsung jantungan di tempat. Haruka mendekati Shigeru yang tengah melipat rapi jas labnya. Bersiap pergi.

"Aku mau pulang. _Staff_ yang lain pasti bingung mencariku," jawab Shigeru tenang. Haruka makin pucat. Otak Haruka berpikir lebih cepat dan _ting!_ Ia menemukan sebuah pernyataan ngibul untuk membuat Shigeru naik ke atas bukit.

"Ja-jangan pulang dulu! Coba lihat Satoshi di atas bukit sana. Dia epilepsi, napasnya sesak, matanya membesar, keringatan, badannya dingin. Sesekali menggumam 'Kembalikan anakku… kembalikan anakku…' dengan suara serak. Kasihan Satoshi. Mungkin dia kena flu babi!"

"Ha?"! semua yang ada di sana mengangkat alis. "Satoshi kenapa?"

"Entah. Pokoknya cepat lihat sana!" Haruka mendorong Shigeru menuju atas bukit. Setelah dirasa sukses, gadis ini pun berlari ke dalam semak, di mana Shu sudah menunggu.

"Sukses!" Haruka mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V. Victory—er.. piss?

"Untuk urusan begini, kau hebat, ya, Haruka…," Shu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sembari membaca halaman selanjutnya dari _Love Note_. "Rencana selanjutnya?"

"Tunggu. Ayo kita lihat dua pasangan itu. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol dengan mesra," mata Haruka berbinar-binar.

"Masa?"

"Yup. Pasti nanti jadinya begini…."

**Ekspektasi Haruka ****(Dengan efek **_**blink-blink**_** dan bunga-bunga di setiap sudut)**

"Shigeru. Dulu kita juga sering begini, kan? Duduk berdua begini ya. Biasanya di teras rumahku."

"Iya," dan Shigeru pun mengangguk. Mendekap kepala Satoshi ke dada bidangnya. "aku juga selalu memelukmu jika kau kedinginan, 'kan?"

"Hm…," terus Satoshi merona wajahnya. "Shigeru… sebenarnya… sudah sejak dulu aku…."

"Sst… Satoshi," dan jari telunjuk Shigeru menempel di bibir Satoshi. "Aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau katakan. Biarkan aku menjawabnya."

Telapak tangan Shigeru membawa wajah Satoshi kian mendekat. Mendekat. Tak lama, bibir mereka pun bertemu.

_And after that, they live happily ever after in the prince's castle. Forever. Happy ending_, deh!

.

"Kyaaa! Pasti begitu!" teriak Haruka dengan volume over tingkat _fangirling_. "Ayo Shu, kita lihat mereka!"

Shu hanya pasrah saja ditarik oleh Haruka. Mereka berlari menuju atas bukit, tempat di mana Shigeru dan Satoshi berduaan.

"Huwaaa, lihat!" seakan dapet durian runtuh berisi emas murni, Haruka bahagia melayang-layang, menembus awan berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng ubur-ubur akrobatis, menuju rasi bintang paliiiing manis! Satoshi dan Shigeru benar-benar duduk berdampingan. Berdekatan. Haruka dan Shu mengintip dari balik semak.

"Habis ini… mereka pasti bakalan bicarain masa lalu. Pasti, deh," Haruka kembali berbinar.

"Oke. Saatnya _nguping time_," ujar Shu. Dengan seksama, kedua cupid gaje inipun memasang telinga.

"Shigeru…," ujar Satoshi. "Kau ingat nggak, dulu…."

_Ini dia! Ini dia!_ Batin Haruka berpesta pora. Aura _fangirl_ makin menguar.

"Dulu… dulu sekali. Kita…"

_Iya! Iya! Terus Satoshi. Teruuuus!_

"Sering denger kalau penyebab kemacetan itu si Komo lewat, 'kan ya?"

_Hah?_

Shigeru mengangguk. Matanya menatap lurus jauh ke depan. "Kasihan si Komo, difitnah gitu. Padahal 'kan yang bikin macet jalanan bukan dia."

"Iya. Kasihan Si Komo. Aku simpati sama dia."

"Apa kabarnya ya, sekarang si Komo?"

"Entah?"

Pembicaraan tentang si Komo pun berlanjut sampai waktu buka puasa tiba.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa-apaan pembicaraan gaje ini? Siapa pula itu si Komo?" Haruka frustasi, sementara Shu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Menghentakkan kaki, akhirnya Haruka kembali bersemangat. Dengan semangat empat-lima ditambah lima-lima sama dengan seratus, akhirnya Haruka berdiri, berapi-api, panas… panas… panas.. panas… badan ini pusing… pusing.. pus—er…. Jangan nyanyi.

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Getarannya amat dahsyat. Gempa bumi.

"U-uwaaa!" seketika bukit tempat mereka berada berguncang amat keras, tepi bukit tempat Satoshi dan Shigeru duduk longsor secara tiba-tiba.

"Satoshi!" teriak Shigeru ketika Satoshi ikut terjatuh ke bawah bersama tanah. Tangannya tak sempat meraih tubuh Satoshi.

"Ti-tidaaaak!" Haruka ikut berteriak. Shu reflek memeluk Haruka.

Bagaimana akhir dari kisah ini? Apakah Satoshi selamat? Atau malah akan langsung pindah dunia? Berhasilkan para cupid jadi-jadian melaksanakan tugas mereka? Apakah gelar Ratu Cinta milik Haruka akan dicopot? Benarkan Cinta Laura sesungguhnya adalah seorang _Fujoshi_? Akhir dari _twoshot_ ini entah kapan akan di-_update_. _Stay tune, forn Love is Cyintah_!

* * *

**Bersambung ke episode dua~**

* * *

**Bagi yang tau si Komo, coba buka arsip masa kecilnya, atau coba tanya Kak Seto :p**

**Review? Karena review adalah sebagian dari-er... karena review adalah nyawa dari sebuah fanfiksi.**


End file.
